Counterfeit
by josicuervo
Summary: Some season 5 postep rewrite. I can't remember which ep, though. I technically quit watching by then.


"Chloe…"

Chloe turned, eyes untrusting and skeptical on Lex as he smirked at her, his puffed-up demeanor causing her to shake with aggravation. She had an incredible urge to launch herself at him, to fist her hand and connect forcefully with his patrician nose.

But she managed to suppress the urge. Looked at him blandly, her eyes bright, her mind and body ready for battle.

"I think I'm getting an inkling why you've never had a boyfriend." Lex said smoothly, smirking at her as he bent over the pool table dismissively.

Chloe raised a sardonic brow at him, curling her lip in annoyance as she stared at his gloating back. She knew what he was doing, knew he was trying to goad her into giving more than she got. And she reacted in kind, straightening her spine, her head raised to peer at him haughtily.

"Is that right?' she asked as she slowly stalked towards him, her voice a quiet hum of indifferent curiosity. "Getting a little juvenile with the comebacks, aren't we, Lex?"

Lex straightened, his jaw tightening reflexively at her taunting words. "Juvenile or not, that's the impression I get from your current actions." He replied.

Chloe snorted, "And I think you assume too much from far too little."

Lex raised his brows at her doubtfully. "Really? By all means, Chloe, explain your lack of opposite sex action, then."

Chloe glared at him, irritation boiling up inside her at his condescending manner. "I don't owe you any form of explanation." Chloe bit out angrily. "And since I don't really give a fuck what you think about me, I'm not feeling inclined to humor you."

"I beg to differ, Chloe," Lex responded. "The fact you're still standing here clearly implies you care about what I think about you."

"No," Chloe replied dryly. "I quit worrying about your opinion a long time ago. Right about the time you conveniently forgot I existed which immediately followed my saving your ass from your dear old dad."

"That's not true, Chloe," Lex said defensively. "I never ditched you, we just grew apart."

"And that is utter bullshit, and you know it." Chloe replied angrily. "But it's kind of funny how that works – you always forgetting the person who saved your life, just to focus on the one who continuously tries to take it from you.

"Chloe, I –"

Chloe shook her head, "Save it for someone who cares, Lex because frankly, I don't give a damn anymore."

"Anymore…" Lex breathed thoughtfully, his eyes searching her face briefly before skimming down her body.

Chloe smirked, rolling her eyes as his gaze stopped on her breasts. She'd always known that deep down the predator was naught more than a man, but this kind of proof seemed almost ridiculous to her. "Tell you what, Lex," Chloe said calmly. "I'll answer your question if you'll answer one for me."

Lex scowled at her, "What makes you think I care enough about your response to barter?"

Chloe smiled at him, snickering in amusement at his obvious discomfort. "The fact you haven't simply dismissed me and moved on implies a need for an answer."

Lex eyed her dubiously. "Now you're giving yourself more credit than you've ever earned." Lex replied arrogantly, sighing resignedly before continuing. "But if it'll make you feel better, you have a deal. Ask away."

Chloe refrained from commenting immediately, instead stepping in front of him and tilting her head questioningly. Then said mockingly, "Did Lana personally remove your balls? Or did you offer them up to her on a silver platter?"

Lex made an exasperated sound in the back of his throat, immediately covering the indignant sound with a small cough. "I can assure you my balls are exactly where they belong." Lex replied heatedly.

"Yeah…" Chloe quipped smoothly. "In Lana's mouth, maybe."

Lex glared at her coldly, his hands coming up and grasping her by her upper arms. "Chloe, you're treading on very dangerous ground."

"And you need to come up with some new and improved lines, Lex because I've already heard more of that one than I care to remember."

Lex's hands tightened painfully on her arms, his eyes burning hotly into hers. He brushed his pelvis against her abdomen, pushing the bulge in his pants against her soft curves. "What kind of game are you playing?" he asked roughly.

Chloe stifled a gasp at the flare of desire in his gaze, her body responding instinctively to the closeness of his hardening body. She was momentarily stunned by the sudden shift in mood, the hard ridge of his cock creating an answering pulse in her core, and she briefly considered kneeing him where it would hurt most.

Then reconsidered.

Decided to use Lex's sexual appetites as a weapon against him and instead stepped forward, leaning into his heat. She shook his hands from her arms, pushing herself against him, forcing him backwards until he was leaning heavily on the pool table.

Lex's eyes widened, his hands falling behind him to keep himself upright, his chest heaving slightly as she licked her lips hungrily. He looked torn – ravenous hunger evident on his face, the urge to run evident in the hard lines of his body.

Chloe licked her lips again, lowering her lashes and reaching a hand out to stroke over his scalp. She ran her fingertips along curve of his skull, leaning into him further as his eyes drifted shut. She leaned over him, expelling her breath against his ear with each word she spoke. "You want to know why you've never heard of my having any kind serious relationship?" she asked throatily. "Do you really want to know?"

Lex's hands tightened on the edge of the table, his knuckles whitening with strain. He turned his head towards her voice, his lips brushing the delicate skin of her neck as he replied, "Yes."

Chloe laughed breathlessly, taking his earlobe between her teeth and nipping hungrily at his sensitive flesh, her hands placed firmly on the table as leverage to keep him in place. She nuzzled him briefly, teasingly, reveling in the sharp intake of breath the action earned her, relishing in the continued hardening of his body beneath her.

Chloe felt a rush of wetness between her legs, the thrill of Lex's reaction to her setting off a tornado of feelings inside her. She adjusted her stance, stroking a hand up his clothed leg to fondle the obvious bulge in his pants. "Because," she breathed thickly, her fingers brushing over his straining erection teasingly. "None of the _boys_ in Smallville could ever properly…_satisfy_…me."

She punctuated her statement by giving his hard cock a firm squeeze, the tingling in her breasts and pussy coalescing into a definitive throb as he hissed erotically. She squeezed again, biting the soft skin below his ear as he bucked up into her hand. "What do you think…_Lex_? Do you think you could _satisfy_ me?"

Lex's head fell back slightly as he pulled in a ragged breath, quickly expelling it on a hissed, "Fuck…yes..."

Chloe purred in satisfaction, squeezing her legs together to assuage the insistent pulse in her loins. She pulled back some, her hand continuing the erotic massage on his cock, a soft moan falling from her lips at the sight of him reclining on the pool table.

Eyes closed. Mouth slightly open in helpless pleasure. Sheen of perspiration already glowing along his brow.

Chloe straightened, grunting determinedly as she pulled him upright by the front of his shirt. She paused, waiting for his eyes to open before viciously yanking the shirt apart, scattering the buttons on the floor around them.

Power thrummed through her, an intense visceral need overwhelming her as Lex remained compliant, his nostrils flaring as she tugged his shirt out of his pants, his hands gripping the table once more as she sunk to her knees in front of him.

She unbuckled his belt, unfastening his pants and pulling the zipper down with her teeth, her breath quickly becoming labored as lust saturated her. She opened his pants, pushing the expensive fabric down his hips to pool around his ankles haphazardly.

She licked her lips at the sight of his turgid flesh jutting out before her. She leaned forward, nudging his hard length with her nose and licking a line from the base of his cock down the seam of his scrotum. She fluttered her tongue along his sac, gently sucking his balls into her mouth before painting a wet trail up his hard length to swirl around the swollen tip.

Lex's stomach muscles quivered and Chloe smiled around his cock, quickly taking stock of his white-knuckled grip on the table, his clenched jaw, ragged, labored breathing. She pulled back, grasping him firmly with her hand and breathing on the tip of his cock briefly before swooping in and taking him deep, swallowing his entire length without pause.

Lex leaned back heavily, his hands reflexively coming up to cup her head, pulling slightly on her hair as his fingers threaded a firm yet gentle grip. Chloe moaned in appreciation, sliding off of him slowly, dragging her tongue firmly along the underside of his stiffness, pausing to flicker along the sensitive slit at the tip.

Lex's moan of pleasure reverberated through the room as she swallowed him again, sucking his hard flesh into her mouth, her tongue stroking tirelessly along the throbbing vein in his cock. She took him deep, as far as she could, the head of his cock bumping the back of her throat as she swallowed around him, her own moan of pleasure radiating around him as his pelvis instinctively tried to push his cock deeper.

Chloe brought her free hand up, scraping her nails up the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh to once again cup his sac. She gently rolled his balls in her hand, alternately squeezing and stroking as she rhythmically bobbed her head along his cock.

She felt his hands tighten in her hair, his legs shaking slightly as she worked him over faster, her lips and tongue and hand working fluidly, her palm firm on his balls, her fingers pressing into the sensitive skin just behind them.

She heard him grunting in time with the bob of her head, his gasping moans expelled every time she took him into her mouth. She felt him try to pull her off, heard the guttural tone of her name on his lips, felt the ominous contraction of his cock in her mouth.

But she didn't stop. Instead she sucked harder, bobbed her head faster and tightened her hand along his length. The sounds of her wet mouth on his flesh echoed around her, intermixed with his cadenced moans and her own labored breathing.

He roared mutely, giving himself over to her silent demand as she dug her nails into the sensitive spot behind his balls, curling her hand and squeezing him erotically. His fingers dug into her scalp almost painfully, the sensation spiraling from her head down her body, adding to the insistent ache in her center.

His pelvis moved with her, pushing into her as much as she was taking him in. She raised her eyes as best she could, looking up at him, a feral growl rising from deep within her as her gaze clashed with his and she felt another gush of moisture throb between her legs as he tensed, his body coiling on the brink of unleashed pleasure.

He cursed hoarsely, stringing together a quick tempo of thrusting hips and muttered curses. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, his voice strained, his eyes wild, a trickle of sweat rolling over his temple as his eyes fluttered closed in the culmination of helpless satisfaction.

Chloe felt his cock contract, seamlessly ignoring the bitter taste of his seed on her tongue as she instinctively swallowed, taking what he gave and continuing to give what he needed. After a few moments his hips quit moving and his hands relaxed in her hair and he sagged against the pool table.

Chloe let his cock fall from her mouth, her tongue running over her lips hungrily as she gracefully rose to her feet. She stepped back, slowly undoing the button on her jacket, then shrugging out of it and tossing it to the side.

Lex watched her intently, his eyes skimming over her form-fitting top, a glint of appreciation evident in his gaze as she stroked her hands up her sides to cup her full breasts. She pulled the fabric down, exposing her peaked flesh, pushing her naked breasts together and rubbing her fingers over her tight nipples.

Chloe moaned quietly as she pinched her nipples between her fingers, Lex's hot gaze on her only intensifying the ache between her legs. She licked her lips, once, twice until he finally tore his gaze from her heaving breasts and focused on her face. She met his gaze, inclining her head down and lifting a breast to her lips, silently reveling in the flare of lust that reignited in his eyes at the sight of her tongue laving her own nipple.

She repeated the action on the other breast, then dropped her hands and stepped closer to him, pressing her body against his, rubbing her hard nipples against his chest. She sighed as his hands stroked over her back, his fingers pushing her shirt up to dance on the naked skin just above her ass.

Chloe leaned back and peered at his face, smirking to herself at the confusion warring with the still-burning arousal in his eyes. She thought about letting him off the hook, thought about just patting him on his bald head and walking away.

Then reconsidered.

Decided to take the opportunity to be predator stalking prey and instead pulled him closer, crushing her breasts against his chest and licking the line of his lips hungrily. She pressed her pelvis against his softening cock, stroking a hand down his chest and along his side to squeeze the flesh of his ass, the other hand cupping his jaw as she met his gaze challengingly.

"What's wrong, Lex?" Chloe asked sweetly. "In all your fawning over that insipid princess, did you suddenly forget how to properly grudge fuck?"

Lex tensed, his arms tightening around her as he spoke. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Lex said exasperatedly. "La—"

Chloe put her hand over his mouth, effectively cutting him off. She glared at him, her voice rough as she spoke. "Don't say it, Lex," Chloe responded, shifting her body against his restlessly. "Don't even think her name. Do you understand me?"

At Lex's nod of acquiescence she removed her hand from his mouth, leaning closer to him and nibbling on the skin where his shoulder met his neck. She nibbled a trail to his ear, her lips and teeth resolute in her task as she easily pushed him onto his back on top of the pool table.

"Just lay back," Chloe purred, crawling onto the table with him. "Just lay back and let Chloe take care of you…"

"_Just lay back," Chloe purred, crawling onto the table with him. "Just lay back and let Chloe take care of you…"_

Lex relaxed on the pool table, melting into the hard expanse of felt as Chloe knelt beside him, her eyes intent on his flushed face.

As he regrouped she used the few unguarded moments to watch him. His labored breath gasping from between parted lips, his arms relaxed by his sides, eyes half-closed yet hauntingly exposed.

Chloe had always known Lex's level of complexities, but she had never really believed the rumors of Lex's God-like sexual prowess, had never deluded herself into believing him to be anything more than a man.

However, she would've been terribly shocked if he'd reacted as most men would have and had gone to sleep after only one orgasm. And she would've been very, very disappointed. Lividly so.

Lex shifted beside her and Chloe smirked as he worked to free himself from the restrictive clothing around his ankles, his shoes hitting the floor with a thud. She breathed a small sigh of relief, grateful she wouldn't have to pull over on the way home, the pulsating between her legs becoming almost unbearable in intensity.

She leaned over him, pulling him up and pushing his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. She stroked her hands up his bare chest, quickly following with the leisurely stroke of her tongue on his skin.

She painted a wet trail up his sternum, veering swiftly to swirl her tongue around his flat nipple, sucking briefly before using her teeth aggressively, earning a sharp intake of breath from Lex. She paid the same attention to the other side, smiling against his chest as he moaned in pleasure, his hands reaching for her, pulling on her clothes suggestively.

Smirking wickedly, Chloe stood up on the pool table, toeing her shoes off and lightly kicking them over the edge. She brought her hands to the fastening of her pants, keeping her eyes on Lex as she lowered the zipper and let the clothe fall around her ankles, leaving her naked but for the top framing her breasts.

"Chloe," Lex breathed hoarsely.

"Shhh," Chloe shushed him, her voice quiet and controlled as she pushed her pants to the side with her foot. "Don't speak. You'll just ruin it."

Lex raised a brow at her quizzically but remained quiet, keeping his eyes locked with hers as she straddled him. She squatted down and rubbed her wet center on his chest, moaning softly from the friction on her delicate flesh.

She wanted to impale herself on him, to take his hard cock into her body and dance her way to completion. Chloe thought about shifting back, of lining up her wet entrance with his stiff shaft, of enveloping him in her slick heat, of skipping the rest of the foreplay and riding him hard, pushing both of them directly over the edge of ecstasy.

Then reconsidered.

Decided to change tactics and instead stood up, moving forward until she stood over him, her throbbing sex directly above his head. She squatted down again, this time placing her wet center on his collarbone, her feet straddling his head and her hands placed on his shoulders beneath her for support.

She watched him, his eyes hot on her pussy as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips hungrily. She moved forward slightly, bumping her wet slit on his chin, his hiss of approval a hot brand on her sensitive flesh.

Lex clenched his teeth, baring them in a feral display of appreciation, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled the musky scent of her arousal. He panted sharply a low growl emitting from within him, his hands coming up under her thighs and grasping her hips firmly, urging her closer.

Chloe let her knees fall forward, easing her feet under his shoulders as she repositioned herself closer to his mouth, his breath hot on her core, her stomach quivering in anticipation. She resisted her urge to plant her wet sex on his face, to grind her center against his lips and tongue until she orgasmed all over his face.

Instead she waited it out, her breath becoming quick pants in sync with his as he flicked his tongue out, a swift flutter of sensation on her swollen, wet flesh. She felt his hands flex on her hips, moving around to grip her thighs, pulling forward, mouth open, lips moving, tongue seeking.

Chloe moaned loudly as Lex assaulted her intimate flesh with lips, tongue and teeth, his hands gripping her thighs almost painfully as he tried to keep her still on his face. She bucked against him, rubbing her throbbing center on his lips, trying to ease the pulsing ache inside her.

He tightened his grip further, forcing her back as he licked a line from her clit to her trembling entrance, pushing his tongue inside her briefly before laving her slit with the flat of his tongue. He fluttered his tongue over her clit, taking the sensitive nub between his lips and worrying it gently with his teeth.

He continued to assail her, setting a heated rhythm of teeth and tongue as she flailed above him, her hands frantically clutching his shoulders, arms, chest, her hands seeking purchase on everything, anything that would keep her grounded.

She felt as if she were on fire, every nerve ending in her body focused on the brink of ecstasy. She moaned again, her high keening of primal arousal reverberating throughout the room, and she arced like a bow, her upper body falling back until her hair was pooled on Lex's stomach.

Chloe gasped, dragging air into her lungs as she fought for control of her body, already feeling an orgasm building inside her. She forced herself to school her breathing, inhaling an exhaling in cadence with her thrusting pelvis,

Chloe stroked her hands up her body, massaging her breasts briefly as she straightened, bringing her hand to her mouth, her tongue snaking out to wet her palm. She reached behind her, her hand skimming along his stomach as she sought his hard flesh, her agile fingers gripping him firmly.

Lex gasped against her hot center, moaning softly as Chloe tightened her grasp on his cock, twisting her upper body around slightly to attain a better angle. She rocked her hips, slowly gyrating against his mouth, her hand stroking him almost clumsily, gradually increasing the rhythm as her hips moved faster.

Lex cursed against her core, taking one hand from her thigh and pulling his arm from beneath her leg. He reached around her, capturing her arm in his hand and removing her hand from his cock. He gripped her hand in his, pinning it behind her back as he renewed his oral efforts, tongue and lips and teeth once again active on her intimate flesh.

Chloe moaned, panting loudly as Lex took her with more vigor, his tongue and lips on her clit pushing her quickly towards orgasm. He raised his head off the table, shaking his head in an effort to vary the rhythm of his ministrations, picking up the intensity of his agile tongue.

Lex growled deep in his chest, the vibrations rolling out on his tongue as he stabbed inside her, pushing his tongue into her depths, his nose bumping against her clit deliciously. Once. Twice. His mouth immediately latching onto her clit again as she came, sucking on the tight bundle of nerves and fluttering his tongue insistently.

Chloe moaned loudly, yelping at the intense pleasure radiating from her clit, pulsing through her core. It was almost too much, and she had to resist her urge to pull away, to push his head down and not let herself be swept away by sensation.

Was unreasonably grateful to be sitting on the face of a man who had enough knowledge of a women's body to think outside her box.

Smiling foolishly, Chloe moved away from him, quickly sliding down his body until she was straddling his lean hips. Sobering, she grasped his hard cock in her hand, aligning her hot center with his erection and raising her eyes to meet his.

She lowered her core closer to him, rubbing the head of his cock against her slick heat, hissing as his hard, hot flesh moved over her sensitive sex. She watched him, lust burning in his eyes, his lean body coiled with tension, his mouth still glistening with the proof of her desire.

She stopped, abruptly taking the head of his cock inside her, paused, pulling off of him then sinking back down again, moaning as she sheathed his entire length in her wet channel. She remained motionless, her inner muscles quivering around his hardness, her shaking hands resting on her thighs for support.

She rocked forward slightly, putting some much needed pressure on her engorged clit, a low moan of need slipping from her lips at the delicious friction. She leaned forward, placing her hands on Lex's chest and rotating her hips, gasping with pleasure at the shocks of sensation that pulsed through her.

Lex groaned, his feet coming up onto the edge of the table and his knees falling to the sides as he adjusted beneath her. He lifted his upper body from the table, his hands reaching around and gripping her ass cheeks possessively. He bucked up uncontrollably, once, twice, his stomach muscles tightening as he forced himself to be still, his face tense with need as he waited for her to make a move.

Chloe sat proudly astride him, squeezing her inner muscles around him as she raised herself off his cock, quickly rolling her hips before taking him back inside. She moved over him, setting an unhurried pace of give and take, her hands braced on his chest, her thighs working to retain the leisurely tempo of her bouncing gyration.

Lex never took his eyes off of her, his gaze alternating between her flushed face and the place where they were joined, his feral look of ownership sending renewed lust threading through her. She snorted internally, drunk on lust and power, cackling in her mind's eye at the knowledge that no matter how sophisticated, how rich and powerful, all men were mere mortals with a pussy on their cock.

Chloe picked up her speed slightly, wanting to push Lex to the very brink of his control. Wanted him desperate and needy. Wild and insatiable.

Knew it wouldn't take long.

Wondered briefly who would beg first.

A sudden movement in the doorway caught her eye, the doe-like gaze of horror that met hers sending a torrent of unadulterated pleasure pulsing through her core. Heat flooded her as horror quickly morphed into self righteous rage, leaving her inexplicably caught between the thrill of exhibition and the fall of shame.

She thought about covering herself, about leaning forward and hiding her face from the accusatory gaze of the vapid brunette before her. Briefly considered fleeing, of freeing herself from Lex and running away before abject humiliation could even begin.

Then reconsidered.

Decided to flaunt the primitive, dirty position she was in, and instead brought her hands to her breasts, palming the smooth globes of flesh as she licked her lips hungrily. She kept eye contact, rocking her hips and moaning wantonly, the slick pressure of Lex's cock throbbing inside her, pushing her closer to release.

Lana's eyes left Chloe's face, scanning down her lithe body, focusing on her breasts, full and heavy in her hands, her fingers pinching her nipples teasingly. Lana licked her lips distractedly sending a rush of pleasure rushing through Chloe's body as the brunette shifted uncomfortably, a knowing flush painting her a fraud.

Chloe smirked seductively, her hands skimming back down her body to the where Lex's cock was moving inside her. She reached down, feeling the slide of his turgid flesh against her fingertips before placing two fingers on either side of his cock and squeezing erotically.

Lex bucked up erratically, jostling Chloe's hand away from his cock and bumping against her swollen clit. Chloe moaned, moving her fingers on her clit, her eyes blurring on Lana as sensation overwhelmed her.

Chloe moved faster, her hips gyrating, her thighs working to move with his thrusting pelvis. All of Chloe's senses became an intricate contradiction of desires; her body, rocking lithely, gleaming with arousal, insisting that Lana taker her leave. Her eyes glowing brightly, demanding Lana watch the culmination of what she'd never be and of everything she was incapable of doing.

"Fuck," Lex's voice permeated her senses. "Chloe…come…come for me."

At Lex's words, Chloe tore her eyes from Lana, gazing down at him with a moan as he thrust up inside her forcefully. He was watching her intently, his eyes on her face, oblivious of the audience still standing in the doorway, the unwanted audience who was too stunned to know when to admit defeat.

Chloe smiled lasciviously, the feeling of power intensifying, her need to prove ownership overwhelming common sense. She leaned backwards, placing her hands on the edge of the table behind her and edging her feet forward until she was supporting herself on her hands and feet. Her head fell back as his hard flesh connected with her g-spot, each inward thrust pushing her closer to orgasm, each rough gasp a punctuation of urgency.

The new position forced her legs open wider, presenting Lex with an unobstructed view of his cock sliding in and out of her wet channel. She braced herself with one hand, bringing the other back to her aching clit, rubbing the sensitive bit of flesh firmly as she rocked over him.

"Fuck," Chloe whimpered, her face tight with concentration as her orgasm built inside her. "Eh. Yeah. Lex."

An indignant sound from the doorway caught her attention, causing her to once again look at the angry brunette who was still watching them. Watching them very intently, eyes branding, condemning. Naught more than a green-eyed monster in paltry princess packaging.

Chloe shouted mutely, the knowledge that Lana's eyes were intent on the place where she and Lex were joined sent a jolt of pure heat thrumming through her. The exhibition, her fingers on her clit, Lex's cock pushing into her core, everything at once, all of it coalescing until she felt she would burst.

Chloe knew the moment Lex realized they were being watched. Heard Lex grunt, felt his fingers digging into her hips and his pelvis moving with a new kind of urgency. Knew when he aimed his hot gaze back on her, indifferent to the voyeuristic needs of the brunette to the doorway and intent on the needs of the woman riding his cock.

Chloe glanced down at Lex, meeting his eyes momentarily before once again focusing on Lana's face. Watched the emotions flit across the young girl's features almost uncontrollably. Anger. Amazement. Desire. Disgust. A fleeting spell of unrequited rapture for what lay just out of reach.

Chloe tensed, her body becoming taut as sensation crested at her center, her wet channel quivering urgently as she sheathed Lex's cock in her body, squeezing, clamping. She wanted to shut her eyes, to give herself respite and revel in the moment when pleasure shattered around her.

Then reconsidered.

Decided to ride it out, and instead forced herself to hold the self righteous gaze of Lana Lang as her released crashed into her. She wailed loudly, choking and panting in pleasure as she convulsed atop Lex, her inner muscles spasming relentlessly, Lana outraged intake of breath doubling her pleasure, doubling her fun.

She heard Lex's hoarse shout of release, her name an ominous curse on his lips as he came. Felt his cock contract inside her, his hot seed an endless pulse of completion as he continued to pump into her. Saw the look of abject humiliation finally weave it's way across Lana's face, a helpless smile of vindication taking over Chloe's features as she relaxed, straightening her back and easing her feet beneath her.

Chloe let herself fall forward, burying her face in the crook of Lex's shoulder as she caught her breath, the thrum of pleasure slowly succumbing to the bareness of reality. She wanted to throw herself at Lana, to scream at her and scratch her eyes out of her insipidly moronic head.

Then reconsidered.

Decided to at least attempt to follow Lana's lead, and instead calmly stood up; wincing slightly as she pulled herself off of Lex's softening cock. She sat down on the pool table, easing herself over the edge until her feet touched the floor then stood up. She reached for her pants, putting them on one leg at a time and fastening them. Then she adjusted her top, putting her breasts back in her bra and covering herself completely.

Lex, however, didn't move. Not at all. He didn't appear to be even remotely bothered by Lana's furious, hurt gaze, and he didn't seem too inclined on moving any time soon. Chloe thought he might have fallen asleep, but then he peeked at her, his speaking gaze hot and amused alike.

Chloe rolled her eyes, running her hands through her hair as she turned to face Lana, her voice not betraying her still-racing heartbeat. "Lana." Chloe asked innocently. "Did you want something?"

Lana's eyes widened comically, an outraged huff emitting from within her as she stepped forward. "I can't believe you would do this to me." Lana whined, her face pinched, her hands shaking in rage.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Psh," Chloe scoffed. "Believe it or not, Lana, but this really has nothing to do with you."

"But…I…Lex…" Lana stuttered.

Chloe raised her brows at Lana mockingly, "How typical of you – always staking ownership of that which remains unattainable."

Lana glared at her, her normally pretty face marred with rage. Chloe thought about twisting the knife some more, briefly considered playing with the brunette, of pushing her to the brink of madness.

Then reconsidered.

Decided that any further amusement would only tarnish the initial score and instead decided to use means over the head of such simpletons. She stepped forward and placed her hand on Lana's arm reassuringly. Looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Don't worry Lana, I'm sure Lex didn't mean it. He's probably on drugs or he's having a flash back from his days at Belle Reeve. I'm sure he won't even remember it tomorrow."

Lana's frowned slightly, but then relaxed almost immediately, her lips curving into a small smile. "That's true, Chloe. Someone must've poisoned his scotch again. I keep telling him he needs to keep closer tabs on his spirits."

Chloe stifled a snort with a small laugh, her condescending demeanor going unnoticed as straightened her clothes. She picked up her jacket, grabbed her shoes and stepped towards the door.

Lex's hand on her arm stopped her, "Chloe," Lex said quietly, having finally donned his black dress pants. "Maybe you sh—"

"You're absolutely right," Chloe interrupted, ignoring his bare chest and meeting his gaze challengingly. "I'm sure you both have lots to talk about. I'll let myself out."

Chloe suppressed her urge to cackle at the look of utter discontent on Lex's face as she brushed by him dismissively.

She winked at Lana, blowing her a kiss as she moved by her, shoes in hand, an almost giddy bounce in her step as she strutted out of the mansion.

She felt exuberant and unstoppable and perhaps a smidge – untouchable.

Because after all this time she had finally moved beyond the shadow and the light.

And it felt damned fucking good.


End file.
